


broken angel

by kkurookei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deaths, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo loves Tsukishima, Kurotsukki are madly in love, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkurookei/pseuds/kkurookei
Summary: Every two centuries, God, himself bestowed either a good omen or bad omen to mankind. Thus on the night of a full moon, a child of skin as pale as pearl, eyes a brighter shade of gold and hair fiery golden, was born in a small, lowly wooden hut situated deep into the forest.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	broken angel

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is a short and dark krtsk fic. I don't know what I wrote please forgive me if I made mistakes. ENJOY~

It is said in the early tales of the village of Hibis that every two centuries, God, himself bestowed either a good omen or bad omen to mankind. Thus on the night of a full moon, a child of skin as pale as pearl, eyes and hair fiery golden, was born in a small, lowly wooden hut situated deep into the forest. The hut was poorly lit, an ancient oil lantern being the only source of light and the air was greasy. Bids of sweat formed on the woman's forehead and she clutched on her mate's hand as the village doctor tried to safely deliver their child. Cries filled the still room and the baby glowed in their hands. That pair of eyes held the most beautiful, warm glow of a firefly and they twinkled like gems. Some say it could melt you with one gaze, some say no child was ever born so beautiful and pure and some say he was an angel born in disguise. “Kei” The omega named him after his eyes. That was the Holy night Kei was born in a low-ranking family.

The village of Hibis was a small but happy place with greenery and rich soil. It was rich in wealth and popular among the others. The villagers were considered as science geniuses back when people knew a lot little. Jolly stone houses built all around their stone paved street. No other village had abundant amounts of water, crops and shelter and farm animals. The reason is simply because they've never been engaged with omens before. No unusual thing or creature was ever sent to the village of Hibis like they heard in stories all over the world. The villagers believed their church pastors. Now an omen could be good or bad and that was solely on the people to decide. Good omens brought good luck with rich crops, rainfall, gold, pennies and everything of anything throughout the year. But a bad omen brought months of rainless days, dry cracked land, droughts and misfortunes on even the least problematic things.

The news of the angelic baby born in the house of a below class spread like wildfire, overnight. By morning alphas and betas from the village, rich and middle class men gathered around the hut. The omegas stood behind their mates for any possible dangers. The woman and the man were tied up and crouched on the ground with silent tears streaming down their faces while the Father examined the peacefully sleeping baby. The Lord let out a shaky breath and waited for whatever was to come. “A bad omen, my Lord.” Everyone gasped and the omega mother let out a chocked sob, collapsing on her mate beside her. “Bad omens are to be punished and treated as badly as they are till their deaths are assured.” The father said as he let the baby down on the muddy ground like a disgrace. “The proof being the black crescent mark on it’s back.” He paused for a second, “We need to imprison this creature right now.” A suggestion of killing it to shreds came from the crowd to which the Father replied, “Omens if killed will come back with a greater power when they’re born again. They should be tortured until they die on their own.”

“All the demands are to be arranged as Father says. Slaughter the mates.” The alpha Lord exclaimed nervously. The parents cried out for their pup before their throats were slitted and lay dead on the mud. The crowd roared in peace and the baby bursted out into shouted till his throat was dry. Good unfortunate Kei, born in a poor family of the village of Hibis and his misery of a soul.

***

People in the village slowly became outraged knowing a creature which brought sore luck existed in their village. Every little mess they created was blamed on the poor soul caged in the dark dungeon, located only a little away from the main streets. Curses and spits thrown all over the walls. A sixteen year old Kei’s legs and hands chained to the wall far underground in the dungeon. People became dissatisfied quickly with their life and career. They grew lesser crops every year and had no luck discovering new things like they did before. Instead of droughts their lands would flood, destroying the crop fields. But the water created a circular path around the dungeon which kept the boy safe. This was the proof that all of these were the demon child’s doings. And so after every natural destruction in their village, they would storm off to the dungeon which was untouched, and teached the demon filthy lessons. 

  
  


Oxygen never reached so much underground and Kei’s body adjusted to just that. He breathed heavily making noises, his airways stiffly blocked from the lack of warmth. During the freezing winter he was left with nothing on the cold, wet floor. During his eighteenth year, he began to hear footsteps and doors unlocking quite frequently. The guards would fill their loads inside him, leaving him broken and helpless on the hard floor. People would come with sticks to beat Kei for their wrong doings. Sometimes the tips of the sticks were burned. They would pierce needles through his body and he would whine wordlessly. Kei was all too much used to these.

Kei had no scent. Omegas had a sweet, addictive scent that attracted alphas. When Kei had presented an omega at his nineteenth birthday and gave off no scent, people had taken it as an upgrade to their threats. They increased his beating sessions and changed their ways from cruel to brutal. Alphas who weren’t satisfied with their mates would come and fuck him till he was unconscious. They wouldn’t leave before pissing on him. During his heat he was transferred to a slightly bigger room where alphas and betas gathered around and took him one by one. If lucky many would get a second refill. On normal days Kei had two-three ruthless visitors who showed him no mercy and had their ways, his mouth only opened with silent cries. Bruises littered all over his skin from the rough surface of the floor. What he had wasn’t considered as skin. This body had open cuts and under growth skin and tissues. They never gave him proper food and nutrients, only water twice a day and if lucky he would get the leftover rice from rich houses occasionally, which is why he was unable to grow skin and healthy bones. But thankfully Kei had no broken bones.

During full moons, the crescent on his back shone under the thin fabric of cloth, now threads, he wore. He heard people outside yelling enthusiastically, “I fucked the scentless omega.” but never understanding the meaning of it. He couldn’t talk but was smart enough to feel and observe his surroundings. Being always in the dark, Kei’s vision wasn’t clear so he keeps them closed almost all the time. Kei felt empty and always thought hat something or someone was missing but failed to pinpoint exactly what. Kei hears the children sing  _ ‘I’m so lonely broken angel’ _ outside, not knowing the meaning yet again, he just remembers the rhythm. He endures the pain, trusting someone would surely come and save him.

***

After a long four years of war, the Gods and Goddesses could finally breathe. God Kuroo Tetsurou had got into a fight with his God brother which had led to a murderous war. He hasn’t got the time to eat and sleep let alone spare a glance at mankind. Kuroo mounted his huge enchanting chariot, other Gods and Goddesses cheering for his victory, before the white unicorns made their way through the clouds and took him to his luxurious palace. The palace was massive. It floated on the clouds, the walls were beautiful white and golden designs painted all over it. Fountains of sculptured maidens adorned the garden full of every flower that existed. Fairies danced over them and collected nectar. Strawberry trees planted here and there made him chuckle a little. Oh how he had missed his sweet home.

Kuroo decided to freshen up from his exhaust and sweat ridden body and so immediately drowned himself in a hot bath of different scented oils. Sleep took over his senses as he drifted off, mind playing a certain gorgeous smile that he loved. Kuroo woke up about an hour later, fastened a deep red velvet coat on himself and walked over to his royal chamber. He felt a cold breeze hit him right after he opened the large doors of the bathroom. The room was too big for one like him. It had brown French wood furniture and decors with rich silk curtains, a king size bed, decorated with many pillows and a beautiful veil connecting from the headboard to the pillars, was placed in the middle. Another door similar to the bathroom separated the bedroom from his private library, a French ebony veneered desk inside with enormous books placed neatly in the shelves. Soft warm yellow lamps lit the corners and a huge magnificent chandelier hung from the ceiling. The mattress dipped slightly under him as he folded his hands and fell into deep thoughts. A rushed knock interrupted his silence, “Come in.”

“Your Highness I’m extremely sorry to interrupt your alone time but I’ve been waiting for your return.” Said his advisor.

“What is it?”

“You are not going to like this.”

***

Saying Kuroo was furious would be an understatement. He was fuming with rage and didn’t waste a single minute to put on his formal attire and march off with his chariot.  _ I shouldn’t have made that careless decision. _ He whipped his unicorns to speed up and headed towards the village of Hibis.

Grey clouds formed over the village and lightning struck the lands now and then. People were hurrying off to their homes when a powerful wind swiped everything clear, yet the demon dungeon still standing strong. A dead silence fell upon them when a large figure appeared from above the clouds. The God went lower and lower until his feet touched the ground, he climbed down from his carriage and growled, “Where is  _ he _ ?” When he got no response from the stunned, too scared crowd, he repeated “Where is he?” howling ever louder. Kuroo clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers causing one of the people to snap their necks with a loud crack and falling on the group, dead. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“Please follow me.” The Father of the village came forward and gestured towards the dungeon. Not needing to explain any further he sprinted to blew off the iron gates. He could smell him. He could smell his Kei, his moonshine. He chased after the scent which directed him to his beautiful mate. Tears formed in his eyes when his line of vision met the almost lifeless body sprawled on the dirty floor coated with seminal fluid, urine and every disgusting thing. He slowly bent down beside and cradled Kei in his arms. He was so weak and thin and barely even weighed anything. Kei immediately threw his arms around him, fumbling almost desperately as if  _ begging _ to not let go. Kuroo went back out carrying Kei close to his body. He saw the villagers standing, with horrid expressions, exactly on the same spot he left them.

They moved away to make way for him to pass as if they haven’t done anything wrong to his beloved. Kuroo remembers why he sent Kei here in the first place. The war became too deadly after a few months and he wanted to protect his mate. He had thought to send his mate as an omen to mankind so that they could be taken care of, worshiped, and spoiled. He even covered the omega’s scent to let everyone know that Kei belonged to him. It would have been different if he kept Kei by his side. A sob escaped him when he recalled how Kei had begged him not to send him away, not to remove him from his side and not take his memories away because he wouldn't be able to survive without memories that didn't consisted of Kuroo. He leaned in to press their foreheads together. By doing that he got clear images and felt all the pain his moonshine has endured all these years. Kuroo’s heart ached and hands trembled when he felt the blows and burns Kei received, when he was fucked into overstimulation and then left bleeding and unclean on the icy-cold floor and when he was kicked in the stomach or bitten if he didn’t listen, making him lose the pup. 

Anger began to creep inside him again as Kei kept humming an unfamiliar tune.  _ ‘Listen to my heart.’  _ Dirt smeared on his tear wet cheeks, so skinny that Kuroo could feel his cheekbones when he wiped his tears. He stared at those hurtful golden orbs and took his hand to plant feather light kisses. With every kiss healed whatever those monsters did to him, erasing any memory of this place. Then he opened his moon shaped pendant that hung over his chest and carried his mate’s previous memories and injected them with a peck on the latter’s lips. Kei slowly recovered in his arms, body getting covered in a shimmery rose gold suit like the one he was wearing, gaining his consciousness and memories. Kuroo had his arms around his omega the entire time, not letting go because he won’t ever let go. Kei’s knees gave out but Kuroo was right there to catch him securely to his chest, “I’m here my love.”

Pretty eyes fluttered opened and a small "Kuroo" was heard before he was enveloped by his omega. Kuroo was engrossed with the sweet scent of his mate. He took a hold of Kei's chin and closed the gap between them, lifting Kei up as they both laughed and cried in the kiss. This kiss was sweet like their first kiss, the beginning of the end, a promise to be at each other’s side no matter the situation and a promise of love. Only when they heard a twig snapping in the distance did they break off. Kuroo placed a breathless Kei back on his feet to look at the Father trying to escape. Kuroo saw red. Lightning flashed with every movement of hand. Children screamed seeing their parents burning in blazing fire. Many tried to run away and so died in the most painful way. No one was honored with quick deaths because they need to know how much his moonshine had suffered. By the time the whole village was on fire, only the children were left alive. When he was about to snap his fingers one last time, Kuroo felt Kei tap at his chest, making him halt. Kuroo turned to him only to see Kei shaking his head, a smile adorning his features. The omega opened his pretty little mouth to play with heart, “Let’s go my alpha.”

With the end of the village of Hibis, Kuroo looked at the children, who were still crying on the ground by their parents, for the last time before he nodded. He detached his chariot from the unicorns and mounted one, offering a hand to his omega. Kei sat in a sidesaddle manner before Kuroo and clutching his lover like his life depended on it. He leaned back to rest his head on Kuroo's shoulder when he felt a chaste kiss being placed on his forehead. Kuroo lowly whispered in his hair, "I promise to never let you go moonshine.” And Kei hummed the same tune as they rode off to their paradise.  _ ‘Come and save me before I fall apart.’ _

  
  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo is the king of all Gods and Goddesses and Tsukki is his spouse.  
> Hibis is the short form of hibiscus so that village is basically known for their hibiscuses. 
> 
> I wrote it as a substitute to the other fic I was writing.  
> Leave kudos and comments if you liked my work!  
> There are more to come!  
> Love you <3


End file.
